


Break me down

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Teasing, Workplace Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: In quel momento tutto quello a cui riusciva a pensare era tornare a casa, finalmente.Tornare a casa e far pentire amaramente al proprio fidanzato di aver passato le ultime ore a cercare in ogni modo di provocarlo.
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Ohkura Tadayoshi





	Break me down

**_~ Break me down ~_ **

“Otsukaresama deshita!”

Ohkura fece un breve inchino a sottolineare le sue parole, sorridendo allo staff e uscendo poi velocemente dallo studio, diretto verso il camerino.

Non aveva la minima intenzione di rimanere lì troppo a lungo, o nemmeno un minuto più dello stretto necessario.

Si richiuse la porta alle spalle, posando le mani a palmo piatto sul tavolo al centro della stanza respirando pesantemente, prima di guardare l’ora.

Si era fatto abbastanza tardi, e sperava davvero che Ryo non gli proponesse di andare a cena da qualche parte.

In quel momento tutto quello a cui riusciva a pensare era tornare a casa, finalmente.

Tornare a casa e far pentire amaramente al proprio fidanzato di aver passato le ultime ore a cercare in ogni modo di provocarlo.

Lo sentì entrare nella stanza e si voltò in sua direzione con un sopracciglio alzato.

“Che c’è?” chiese l’altro, non potendo fare tuttavia a meno di piegare la bocca in un mezzo sorriso, per poi oltrepassarlo e iniziare a togliersi velocemente la camicia, apparentemente ansioso di cambiarsi.

“Che c’è?” gli fece il verso Tadayoshi, incrociando le braccia sul petto e raggiungendolo, tirandolo poi leggermente per un braccio in modo da farlo voltare. “Sono certo che tu abbia interpretato del tutto a modo tuo la coreografia della canzone, Ryo, perché c’era qualche passo che davvero mi era sfuggito.” ironizzò, mentre il più grande rinunciò del tutto a fingere che niente fosse accaduto, e scoppiò apertamente a ridere.

“Scusa. Davvero. All’inizio non l’ho nemmeno fatto di proposito, ma poi ho visto la tua espressione e...” si morse il labbro inferiore, voltandosi del tutto verso di lui. “Suppongo di essermi fatto un po’ prendere la mano.”

Ohkura scosse la testa, portando le mani alle braccia del più grande, lasciandole risalire in una carezza e sorridendogli, prima di tornare serio e farlo voltare di nuovo, attirandolo verso di sé per i fianchi e lasciando che il proprio corpo aderisse al suo.

“E tu questo lo chiami davvero farsi prendere la mano, Ryo?” chiese, quasi incredulo.

Ryo dal canto suo non sembrava stargli prestando troppa attenzione, più occupato invece a muoversi contro di lui, nello stesso identico modo in cui aveva fatto durante le riprese del promotional video.

“No, hai ragione. Forse sarebbe più esatto dire che mi sono un po’ divertito a provocarti.”

“Un po’.” puntualizzò Ohkura, passandosi la lingua sul labbro inferiore, gli occhi fissi sul fidanzato, il quale non riusciva a smettere di sorridere.

“Sai solo ripetere quello che dico io?” lo prese in giro. “O ancora meglio, devi per forza parlare? Non ti viene proprio in mente nulla di meglio?” mormorò, voltando il capo verso di lui, le labbra a pochi centimetri dalle sue.

Lottando contro ogni fibra del proprio corpo che sembrava volergli imporre di rimanere fermo in quella posizione, Ohkura si separò dal più grande.

Velocemente si diresse verso la porta, dando un giro di chiave e poi tornando da Ryo, passando le dita oltre l’orlo dei suoi pantaloni e tirandolo verso di sé, mandandolo a sbattere contro il tavolo.

“Certe volte mi domando davvero se tu ti diverta a vedermi reagire in questo modo.” gli domandò, sfiorandogli il viso con le dita e poi con le labbra, scendendo verso il basso senza creare un reale contatto.

“Immensamente.” rispose l’altro, il tono ora meno divertito e più intento, mentre fremeva nell’attendere che Tadayoshi facesse qualcosa di più concreto.

Ma il più piccolo nonostante l’eccitazione che era andata in crescendo nelle ultime ore sembrava volergli rendere quanto aveva dovuto subire, poco disposto a cedere così in fretta.

Gli posò le labbra sulla clavicola, lasciandole scivolare verso il basso mentre le mani slacciavano la cintura e liberavano Ryo dei pantaloni e della biancheria.

Lentamente si ritrovò in ginocchio sul pavimento, il proprio viso a pochi centimetri dal sesso del più grande. Alzò gli occhi verso di lui in modo quasi innocente, e gli sorrise mentre con le dita di una mano prendeva a sfiorare la pelle sensibile, i polpastrelli che lo sfioravano a malapena. Non si perse neanche una delle sue espressioni quasi sofferte, non si perse il modo in cui il suo respiro si faceva irregolare, mentre cercava invano di spingere in avanti i fianchi per chiedere qualcosa di più.

Ohkura lo lasciò sperare ancora per qualche minuto prima di rialzarsi, baciandolo alla svelta sulle labbra prima di afferrargli con decisione i fianchi, costringendolo a voltarsi.

“Dovresti sapere che non è mai il caso di giocare troppo con certi argomenti, no Nishikido?” gli sussurrò all’altezza dell’orecchio, mentre il più grande faceva perno con le mani sul tavolo, spingendosi contro di lui.

“Davvero? E cosa ti fa pensare che io invece così non lo trovi più divertente?” rispose a tono, e Ohkura si concesse una veloce risata prima di scendere con le labbra sulla sua schiena, baciandolo al centro delle scapole, portando una mano contro il suo petto come a volerlo tenere fermo e l’altra alla sua bocca, sfiorandogli delicatamente le labbra come a volerlo costringere a schiuderle.

“Fai il bravo...” lo incitò, e sorridendo Ryo aprì la bocca, prendendo a lambire le dita con la lingua, più con l’intento di risultare lascivo che per qualcosa di realmente utile.

Tadayoshi non indugiò che pochi minuti prima di tornare con le ginocchia sul pavimento, accarezzando con la lingua la base della schiena del più grande e scendendo poi verso il basso, lasciando che le proprie dita gli aprissero la strada fino alla sua apertura, iniziando a provocarlo sul serio.

La sua bocca non si soffermava mai troppo a lungo sul corpo di Ryo, ma aveva invece cura di aspettare ogni suo gemito prima di allontanarsi, attendendo che l’altro se ne lamentasse e poi ricominciando.

Si stava divertendo, e tanto anche, deciso a godersi quella vendetta fino a che il proprio corpo non fosse riuscito a resistere al desiderio di quello del fidanzato.

Quando la sua lingua spinse con più decisione per entrare in lui Ryo inarcò la schiena, gemendo del tutto privo di ritegno prima di portare una mano alla bocca e morderla, cercando di non fare nessun rumore che potesse risultare sospetto.

Ohkura rise aggiungendo le proprie dita a quella preparazione poco curata e più scenica, senza usare la minima delicatezza, spingendole dentro di lui con dei movimenti secchi, brutali, divertendosi nel sentirlo trattenere qualsiasi verso, usando solo il proprio corpo per dimostrargli che già ne aveva avuto abbastanza.

Si rialzò in piedi, slacciandosi i pantaloni e abbassandoli insieme alla biancheria quel tanto che bastava per liberare la propria erezione ormai dolorante, lasciando che l’altro la sentisse premere contro la schiena, eccitandosi ancora più di quanto non lo fosse quando lo vide agitarsi contro di essa, voltandosi a guardarlo con espressione implorante.

“Muoviti, dai.” mormorò, la voce roca e il tono lievemente infastidito.

Ohkura amava vederlo in quel modo, vederlo lottare fra il proprio orgoglio e la propria voglia, e lo amava perché sapeva quanto in fondo anche a lui piacesse chiedere di essere soddisfatto.

“Muoviti? Muoviti in che senso?” chiese, alzando un sopracciglio. “Cos’è che vuoi di preciso?”

“Tadayoshi...” sibilò, cercando di continuare a muoversi contro di lui per trovare almeno in parte del sollievo, ma fallendo nella propria impresa quando l’altro gli portò le mani sui fianchi, facendo forza per tenerlo fermo.

“Allora?”

Vide Ryo mordersi un labbro, prima di chiudere gli occhi e sospirare.

“Dentro. Adesso.”

Ohkura scoppiò a ridere, e a quel punto non avrebbe più osato negargli nulla.

Avvolgendo una mano intorno alla base del proprio sesso cominciò a spingersi dentro di lui, senza troppa fretta, non avendo ancora del tutto rinunciato a quel suo intento di provocarlo.

Ma Ryo tacque, e strinse i denti contro il proprio labbro fino a che non lo sentì del tutto dentro di sé, lasciando la presa della mani sul tavolo a lasciandovisi andare contro, respirando pesantemente, come se ormai si fosse rassegnato a seguire qualsiasi ritmo l’altro volesse imporgli.

Il più piccolo finse di provare pietà nei suoi confronti ed iniziò subito a muoversi dentro di lui, quando invece era il proprio istinto ad aver preso il sopravvento, mentre il suo corpo gli diceva che non avrebbe resistito oltre, non ora che sentiva Ryo stringersi intorno al proprio sesso, non ora che sentiva quel calore quasi soffocante avvolgerlo.

Continuando a fare presa sui suoi fianchi si sfilò di poco, tornando ad affondare dentro di lui con una spinta secca, costruendo da subito un ritmo deciso, vedendo l’altro sforzarsi al limite per non gemere a voce alta, soffocando qualsiasi verso nel proprio braccio ed affondandovi i denti mentre il più piccolo continuava a muoversi senza concedergli la minima tregua, ben avvezzo al suo corpo e ad ogni sua reazione.

Portò una mano sulla sua erezione, muovendola velocemente, accarezzandone la punta con il pollice in un gesto più delicato e poi facendo meglio presa nello scendere verso il basso, vedendolo perdere fin troppo facilmente il controllo, complice il tempo passato nel portarlo al limite dell’eccitazione.

Riconobbe bene i segni dopo ancora qualche minuto, e angolò meglio le proprie spinte dentro di lui, raggiungendo quel punto che sapeva fargli perdere la testa, non impiegando molto per portarlo all’orgasmo, vedendolo tendersi sotto di sé, muovendosi il più possibile contro di lui e non riuscendo in alcun modo a trattenere un grido più alto dei precedenti mentre veniva nella sua stretta.

Ohkura non poté fare a meno di sorridere nel vederlo accasciarsi poi maggiormente contro il tavolo, come se non avesse più nessuna energia in corpo, e riprese allora a muoversi velocemente, sentendosi a sua volta vicino alla conclusione, sentendo di stare pagando quel piacere che non si era concesso mentre tentava di provocare Ryo.

Solo alla fine si chinò in avanti, portandogli una mano intorno al petto e costringendolo a rimettersi in piedi stringendolo contro di sé e concedendosi un’ultima spinta prima di venire a sua volta, svuotandosi dentro di lui, riuscendo a soffocare un gemito contro la spalla del più grande, mordendola forte abbastanza da lasciare il segno.

Non si attardò troppo, e si sfilò da lui lasciandolo andare, con un sorriso soddisfatto e il respiro che faticava a tornare ad un ritmo regolare.

Si risistemò velocemente, portando poi lo sguardo su Ryo, ora inginocchiato per terra con il viso ancora contro il tavolo, e gli occhi fissi su di lui.

“Dobbiamo tornare a casa, su! Alzati.” lo invitò Tadayoshi fingendo che nulla fosse accaduto, mentre l’altro gli rivolse una smorfia, sospirando.

Si rialzò, seppur a fatica, camminando con passo incerto e raggiungendo i propri vestiti, cominciando ad indossarli lentamente, prima di lasciarsi andare contro il divanetto.

“Certe volte reagisci davvero in modo eccessivo, sai?” gli chiese, fingendo di essersela presa ma al contempo sorridendo.

Il più piccolo posò una mano su di un bracciolo, chinandosi verso di lui e baciandolo sbrigativamente sulle labbra.

“E tu certe volte mi provochi in modo eccessivo. Mi sembra che siamo pari, no?” gli chiese, alzando un sopracciglio.

Ryo scrollò le spalle, come pensieroso, prima di tornare a sorridergli.

“Quand’è la prossima volta che giriamo un promotional video, io e te?” domandò volutamente malizioso, mentre l’altro non poté che alzare gli occhi al cielo, porgendogli una mano per aiutarlo a rimettersi in piedi.

Gli fece poi passare le braccia intorno ai fianchi, stringendolo contro di sé e guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

“Non è più semplice chiederlo anziché aspettare che giriamo qualcosa?” chiese, facendo una smorfia.

“E perché quando posso fingere che questo non fosse il mio intento fin dal principio? Dov’è il divertimento altrimenti?” rispose Ryo con aria di sfida, mettendosi leggermente in punta di piedi per baciarlo, prima di sottrarsi alla sua presa. “Andiamo, allora?”

Ohkura lo seguì fuori dalla stanza, scuotendo la testa.

Si conoscevano entrambi troppo bene per non sapere l’uno quali fossero i precisi desideri dell’altro, ma fingere di ignorarli era sempre stato divertente fra di loro.

E del resto, fino a che Ryo avesse continuato ad offrirgli una strada da seguire, fino a che li avesse portati entrambi ad avere quello che volevano, non si sarebbe mai rifiutato di accontentarlo.


End file.
